Come Home to My Heart
by Interstella5555
Summary: Rin sings a song of her parents while Sesshomaru listens and more adventures are awaiting them and everyone else. :::Please Read and Review! Arigato!:::
1. Rin

Come Home to My Heart

By: Interstella5555

Sesshomaru is walking through a hallway in his castle but stops when his ears sense singing. He was in front of Rin's room. There was a crack in the door that allowed Sesshomaru to see her. 8 year old Rin looked at the doll Sesshomaru gave her for her birthday and sighed. She then smiled as she talked to the doll of living with Sesshomaru her whole life, but became saddened again when she told the doll of her parents. She decides to sing another song. She begins to sing:

"All I have is a picture in mind how it would be

If we were together…

Let's pretend that you're far away,

Let's say you write to me

And you promise in your letter,

That you'll come home, come home to my heart

When you come home, we'll never be apart,

If I keep dreaming of you, start believing it's true,

Soon you'll come home, soon you'll come home, soon you'll come home to my heart……………

Soon you'll come home, home to my heart,

Soon you'll come home, home to my heart,

If I believe."

Rin finished the song. Sesshomaru looked at Rin, who was lying on the floor; now sound asleep with the doll tucked under her arm. He smiled a bit as he quietly entered Rin's room and picked her up with the doll. He laid the small girl in her bed and covered her up and put the doll by her side. Sesshomaru brushed Rin's cheek with the back of his fingers and turned around and headed to the door. At the doorway, he gave a last glance at the girl before walking out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him………………………..

So what do you think for my first story? Please Review and tell me if you think I should continue this.


	2. Rin's Nightmare and Comfortor

Chapter 2: Rin's Nightmare and Her Comforter.

Rin's Nightmare:

Rin was running into the castle with a bundle of flowers from the garden and came to a horrified halt when she saw 4 maids dead on the ground. She ran upstairs and found Jaken dead in the hallway. She screamed in horror. She ran into Sesshomaru's room and screamed when she saw ten wolves laying dead, but then her eyes filled with tears at the sight of a wounded person lying on the floor, breathing raggedly and coughing up blood every four or five minutes. The person rolled over on his back. Her heart skipped a beat.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" cried Rin. Sesshomaru looked at her through the corners of his eyes. Rin ran over to her lord, dropping the flowers, crying. She carefully kneeled by Sesshomaru's side. Sesshomaru managed to weakly smile a little at the crying child. Sesshomaru raised his one arm and cupped the girl's cheek. Rin took his hand in her two little ones.

"Rin…forget…me…not…" Sesshomaru said before closing his eyes for the last time, never to wake up again. Sesshomaru's hand fell from Rin's grip.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin cried into the night…….

End Rin's nightmare.

Rin sat up and screamed. Sesshomaru got up immediately and ran to Rin's room and opened the door to see the young girl cradling her doll, crying uncontrollably. Sesshomaru walked up to the sobbing child.

"Rin? What happened? Why are you crying?" Sesshomaru asked gently. Rin looked up at the sound of her master's voice and her eyes widened. Sesshomaru sat on the bed against the wall.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru! I was so scared!" Rin cried as she flung herself against Sesshomaru's chest cried into his haori.

"What were you afraid of?" Sesshomaru asked, tilting Rin's chin up to look at her.

"I had a scary nightmare that the maids were dead and Lord Jaken was dead in the hallway and when I went into your room, and there were dead wolves on the floor and…and… you were dying and you said 'Forget me not' and died!" Rin wailed, holding onto Sesshomaru's haori tighter. Sesshomaru was slightly surprised at how fast she said everything, but understood her fear.A few minutes later, Rin's wailing ceased and her breathing evened out he looked down to see Rin asleep in his lap. Sesshomaru smiled a little. Sesshomaru soon fell asleep. A maid, named Nancy, came in at the two and covered them up. As the first rays of morning entered through the windows, Rin awoke and found herself in the lap of her beloved caretaker. Rin carefully crawled out of the sleeping dog demon's lap and covered him back up. Rin walked outside and picked some flowers and came back into the castle and Nancy, (the maid from earlier) put them in a beautiful marble vase. Rin and Nancy turned around at the sound of a yawn.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried, running over to the dog demon and hugging his leg.

"Good Morning, Rin." Sesshomaru said, before yawning again. Rin laughed. Sesshomaru looked down at the girl and smiled a little….

I think I liked this chapter! I only need two comments to put up chapter 3. See yas!

Interstella5555

P.S. Oh, and if you want to send me an email to give me some ideas for the next chapter, my email 


	3. Love and War

Chapter 3: Love and War

Rin smiled as Sesshomaru yawned once more.

"Did I keep you up, last night, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"No. I was up late working." Sesshomaru said, fighting back another yawn. Jaken hopped into the room, scaring Nancy.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK A REPTILE!" Nancy cried, snatching her broom.

"AHHHHH!" Jaken cried, turning around and running.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Nancy cried, swinging the broom at Jaken.

"ACK! I'm being attacked by a crazy woman with a broom!" Jaken cried. By now Rin was rolling on the floor, shaking with laughter. Sesshomaru smiled a little. A few minutes went by and Nancy still had not given up on trying to hit Jaken with the broom. When she did finally hit Jaken with the broom, causing him to fall on the floor, she kept hitting him.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" A servant cried, catching everyone's attention.

"Yes? What is it?" Sesshomaru said formally as he turned around.

"The Lord of the Northern Lands has declared war against you!" The servant cried. Sesshomaru cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, fear laced in her sweet voice.

"Nothing, Rin." Sesshomaru said then turned his attention back to the servant.

"Kiiya, when does it say it will begin?" Sesshomaru said, not using the word 'war' so he didn't worry Rin.

"Next moth on April 1st." Kiiya replied.

"Get everything ready for that day." Sesshomaru replied then walked out of the room followed by Kiiya and Jaken, leaving the two girls in the room, confused. March 31st came and Sesshomaru knew, tomorrow the battle would commence.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said as she sat on his lap.

"I have to tell you something." Sesshomaru said.

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"Tomorrow, I will be….going…" Sesshomaru said.

"Going! Where!" Rin cried.

"I will be going off to war, Rin and I may not return," Sesshomaru said. Rin burst into tears.

"NO! YOU CAN'T GO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" Rin cried, sobbing into Sesshomaru's haori.

"Rin, I must. Please understand that I am trying to keep you safe from all harm." Sesshomaru said, looking down at the crying girl. Rin nodded. The next day came. Sesshomaru was placed into battle armor, his hair being tied up in a ponytail like his father's had been. When Sesshomaru walked out of his room in his armor, Rin didn't recognize him until Jaken addressed him. Rin then ran up to the Dog Demon Lord and wrapped her arms around his leg. Sesshomaru looked down and smiled. Rin let go and looked up. Sesshomaru ruffled Rin's hair a bit and walked out the palace doors. Kiiya and Nancy took Rin outside. Sesshomaru and his army were all loading their horses. Sesshomaru turned to look at Rin. Sesshomaru walked over to her and keeled in front of her. Sesshomaru removed a necklace from around his neck. It was a blue crescent moon, like the one on his forehead attacked to a beautiful gold chain.

"Take care of this for me." Sesshomaru said as he slipped it around Rin's neck and fastened the clasp. Tears threatened to slip down Rin's face as she looked at the beautiful necklace.

"I w-will…Papa…." Rin said. Sesshomaru smiled when she called him papa. Rin put her small doll into Sesshomaru's hand.

"Will... you take care of my doll for me?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru looked at the doll and back at Rin and nodded to her. Sesshomaru stood up.

"Goodbye, Rin…." Sesshomaru said then turned around and walked over to his white horse. Sesshomaru got on his horse and he and his army advanced toward the Northern Lands.

"GOODBYE LORD SESSHOMARU! I LOVE YOU!" Rin cried. Rin sobbed and fell to her knees. Nancy went over and hugged Rin, letting her own tears mix with Rin's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- This chapter is said, yes. The next is a continuation of the war, mainly focused on the war and Sesshomaru. But I hoped you liked this chapter! -Interstella5555


	4. The Letter and the War

Come Home to My Heart

Chapter 4: Letters and War...

Sesshomaru sits under a tree in the Northern Lands. They had got there at dawn. Sesshomaru's army knew that if the Northern Land's army attacked now, they'd be too tired to fight back. Sesshomaru stood up and walked back to the campsite. He sat down and pulled out a sheet of paper quill pen and an ink bottle. After about 2 minutes, Sesshomaru put the ink pen and bottle away. Sesshomaru smiled a little. Sesshomaru folded the paper and put it in an envelope. Then he sealed it with a royal seal. Sesshomaru turned to the cage of a dove. The dove cooed and cocked its head to the side. Sesshomaru opened the dove's cage and it plucked the letter from Sesshomaru's hand and flew off to the direction of his castle. A few hours passed. Then, out of nowhere, Sesshomaru heard soldiers yells, war cries. Sesshomaru ran back, his hand on his sword's hilt. He stopped when was in front of his soldiers. The Northern Army was standing a few feet back from them, but they were ready to kill some Western Lands soldiers. The Commander of the Northern Army shot Sesshomaru a glare. Sesshomaru sent a death glare back. The northern Commander drew his sword and pointed it at Sesshomaru and his army.

"ATTACK!!! KILL THEM!!!" The Northern Commander yelled.

Sesshomaru growled. His Army growled as well. With a quick movement, Sesshomaru drew his sword, pointed it up to the sky then at the Northern Warriors who were charging towards them.

"ATTACK!!!" Sesshomaru yelled. Sesshomaru's warriors howled as they charged toward the other army. They all knew they may never return to the Western Lands, and Sesshomaru knew as well, that he may never see Rin and her little cheerful smile……again………………………………………………

Back at the castle

Rin stared out the window of her room. She gasped when she saw a dove nearing her window. The dove landed in front of her. Rin held out her hands and the dove opened its beak and a piece of paper fell out. It took Rin a moment to figure out what it was, but once she did, she thanked the dove and ran to her door and opened it.

"Nancy-neechan!!" Rin cried. Nancy ran up to Rin's room, her scarlet red curls bouncing as she did so.

"What is it, Rin-chan?" Nancy asked.

"It's a letter from Lord Sesshomaru!!!!" Rin cried.

"Open it then." Nancy said. Rin pointed to the dove.

"Oh, the poor thing." Nancy said. Nancy walked over to the cage in Rin's room. Nancy set the dove down on the pillow on the bottom of the cage. Rin opened the letter. Unfortunately, Rin couldn't read yet.

"Neechan, will you read this to me?" Rin asked. Nancy sat in a chair and Rin sat on her lap. She read:

_Rin,_

_My soldiers and I have made it to the Northern Land's border. We are now waiting for an attack. It will probably be a while. So here I sit, writing to you. War is a major matter. It's of life, wounds, and death, so if I am to die, there will be nothing that you can do. My soldiers and I made it here about dawn. I must get back to my army. I will write back soon. You do need to send that dove back, unless you are sending a letter back to me. I'll return to the Western Lands soon, Rin, so be a brave girl until then; do it for me... _

_Lord Sesshomaru_

Rin sniffled. Nancy looked down and saw tears rolling down Rin's cheeks. After a few seconds, Rin burst out crying.

"I MISS LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin cried, turning around on Nancy's lap and burying her face into Nancy's dress.

"It's ok, Rin, Lord Sesshomaru will come back." Nancy said. Rin pulled her head away from Nancy's chest and looked up at her. She sniffled and wiped her nose on her kimono sleeve.

"Lord Sesshomaru wants you to be strong. So, are you going to be a strong girl until Lord Sesshomaru returns?" Nancy asked. Rin smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Yes! I will." Rin said. Rin yawned and soon was fast asleep against Nancy's chest. Nancy got up and carried Rin to her bed and covered her up.

I guess that will cover her daily nap. Nancy thought.

Back to Sesshomaru's army.

Sesshomaru and his army were tiring out… too quickly. There were more soldiers from the Northern Army side ganging up on Sesshomaru himself. Almost everyone knew that the Western Lands had NEVER been defeated. Sesshomaru's armor had been shattered sometime ago and was covered in the enemy's blood….and mostly his own. His hair was still in its ponytail, but strands had gotten loose, the gashes and deep cuts and bruises were slowing him down, but they didn't stop him. There was no way Sesshomaru was going to let the Northern Lands take the land that had once belonged to his father. Sesshomaru was knocked out of his train of thought as something pierced his chest, right next to his heart. Sesshomaru looked at his chest and pulled out the sword that had been lurched into him. Sesshomaru threw it and it pierced an enemy through his neck…..then he collapsed, unconscious, as he had lost too much blood.

"Lord Sesshomaru's down!! I repeat!! Lord Sesshomaru's down!!" A soldier yelled, noticing Sesshomaru's body on the ground. A soldier, Narumi Aoyama, dashed over with Chiro Kitaka. Chiro lifted Sesshomaru onto Narumi's back and they dashed to the camp. Sesshomaru's wounds were immediately cleaned and bandaged by the nurse, Norah. Sesshomaru stirred and his eyes fluttered open.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're awake!" Norah cried. Sesshomaru looked around.

"Where…where am I?" Sesshomaru asked, groggily.

"You're at our campsite." Norah said, softly. Sesshomaru sighed, and closed his eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Norah asked. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Norah.

"Hm?" He asked then grunted in pain as he tried to move.

"Don't move….your injuries are: 2 gashes, one on your chest, and your side, um….3 broken ribs… The stab wound which was frighteningly lose to your heart and minor wounds and some bruises.." Norah said.

"Broken ribs?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes. I was informed that you were ribbed with the hilt of a sword. The enemy was trying to kill you with it, but he didn't." Norah said. Sesshomaru grunted as he slowly sat up. Norah gently pushed him back down.

"Please, don't try to sit up, Lord Sesshomaru….please." She said, pleadingly. Sesshomaru nodded. About 4 hours passed. Sesshomaru was asleep through 2 to 3 hours of 4. "LORD SESSHOMARU!!" Narumi, the soldier from earlier, yelled, only to be shushed by Norah.

"Lord Sesshomaru is still sleeping." Norah said.

"What is it, Narumi?" Sesshomaru's hoarse voice asked. Norah turned to the Demon lord, who lay awake.

"We Won!! The Northern Army just raised their white flag!!!" Narumi cried, joyously. Sesshomaru looked surprised. Sesshomaru sat up, and slowly got to his feet. Narumi supported Sesshomaru and took him to the battlefield. Indeed, the Northern Army had raised their white flag. Sesshomaru smiled slightly, and let go of Narumi to try and stand on his own, then passed out as his legs gave out from underneath him. Narumi gasped and caught Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru!! Lord Sesshomaru!!!" he cried. Sesshomaru was taken back to the campsite. Sesshomaru woke, and all of his soldiers were talking quietly, and watching him. Sesshomaru blinked.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Thank goodness you're ok!" Narumi cried.

"Wh-what happened?" Sesshomaru asked hoarsely.

"You collapsed." Narumi said. Sesshomaru nodded slightly.

"So, what do we do now?" Chiro asked.

"We will leave for home in the morning…at the moment; I am not strong enough to go anywhere." Sesshomaru said. Narumi and the others all nodded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sorry it took so long everyone!! I had a HUGE and I mean HUGE writer's block. I will post another chapter as soon as I can. And yes, Sesshomaru will be ok, to all those that are worried about him. The next chapter will be:

"Homeward Bound and the Uproar in the Western Lands" Look forward to it. :)


End file.
